Rich Girls Don't Believe In Love
by WhiteTearStains
Summary: Cat is a normal witch, except she is rich and her fiance is...Draco, but all Cat wants to do is be free from her life style will Harry be able to help her or will she be too afraid of the changes in her life


Rich Girls Don't Believe In Love  
  
Chapter One Wishful Truth  
  
Being rich was once the best part of life for her, she could do whatever but as she got older, no one saw her more then a big pay check. So it was no surprised when she was told that fated day that she was going to marry Draco Malfoy. She knew it was for business and all and that she probably would never like the guy, but when her parents said that she was going to move there away from home, her school of magic and everything, so she had to get to know him, she became quite mad.  
  
"Mom this is not fair! You have me marrying a rich boy and now I have to live with him! This is not fair!" Cat said as she ran up the banister stairs into her room. Then she thought, why don't I write to my pen pal Hermione, she goes to the same school as Draco maybe she can tell me something about him. Quickly she scribbled out a note and handed it to her trusted black owl.  
  
"Fly Night Star like the wind!" and the owl leapt from her arm into the pitch black sky. Cat hoped for the return of the owl soon, before her life was even more screwed up. She slipped off her clothes and put on a t-shirt and shorts. She had many nice clothes but all she ever dreamed of was being normal and actually being accepted for someone not money.  
When the sun came through her window she moaned and tried to bury her head in the bed when she felt claws on her back. Quickly she turned over to find Night Star with a letter clutched in its beak. Ripping open the letter she quickly read the letters contents and her face grew grim from what Hermione told her. She said that Malfoy was nothing more then a spoiled child and was no good especially his family and their link with Lord Voldermort. Cat cursed under her breath and slid out of bed, onto her floor.  
  
"Why me?" she asked laying her head on her knees trying to figure out what she was going to have to do. When her mother came and knocked on the door, Cat had finished packing her stuff and didn't say anything to her mom or dad. When they got to the airport she leaned down to kiss Cat but she turned away and ran onto the private jet. Throwing her stuff down she fell on the couch and cried, why did she have to marry a monster? At least she would get to see Hermione and meet this Ron she had always been talking about so much, and Harry Potter. She thought it would be interesting to meet such an interesting person and take out some of the horribleness of the whole trip.  
  
The plane landed and she shot up from sleeping and gathered her stuff up. When she stepped off the plane there was a man with long silver blond hair and a miniature, younger version of him. 'The older must be Lucious and the other must be Draco.' She thought trying not to look disgusted.  
  
"Ah Miss Catherine Brooks, so nice to meet my future daughter-in-law." He extended his hand but she batted it away and walked out to the awaiting limo. Draco followed behind and tried to slip his arm around her waist but she side stepped him and got in the car. Leaning over Draco patted her butt and she turned around and had her wand on his throat.  
  
"Don't ever try that again Malfoy!" Cat growled out glaring at him. She took her seat and tried to rest but had one eye open to watch Draco didn't try anything again. When the car finally stopped in front of a mansion she gazed out the window and sighed. 'Home sweet home...yea right!' she thought sarcastically. When they finally got all her stuff up to her room she asked if she could go and do some shopping.  
  
"Oh and this would be a great time to get to know Draco." Lucious added as he pushed Draco forward. "No thanks I really would like to go by myself I can apparate don't worry." And Cat disappeared. When she reappeared it was in a part of London she was not familiar with. 'Ok now where is that street.' She thought searching for any signs and followed the directions Hermione had written down on a piece of paper. Cat made a couple of turns and ended up in front of a nice house; slowly she walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and out peered a woman.  
  
"You must be Cat, Hermione is out back." Cat nodded and walked around the side of the house to find a blond girl, red hair boy and a boy with black hair.  
  
"Hermione?!" she yelled a little confused. The blond girl got up and hugged Cat tightly and then stepped back.  
  
"Wow Cat you are pretty and I am so glad you got to come how did-"  
  
"Don't ask!'" Cat said cutting Hermione off. Hermione lead her in and introduce her to the boys who were Ron and Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet you." They both said at the same time. Inside Cat was giggling because the red head was the one Hermione liked a lot. So keep from laughing Cat spoke, "Anyone up for shopping it's on me." They all jumped up and headed out to Diagon Alley for some nice shopping. Hermione and Cat were busy picking out robes for the next ball coming up soon while the guys were trying out the newest broomsticks.  
  
"So how come it was the Malfoy family that you're family picked?" Hermione asked looking at Cat while pulling on a set of robes.  
  
"I dunno maybe because they were the richest and wizards, maybe...actually I am not sure." A crash was heard at the front of the store and they both turned to see a red faced Malfoy.  
  
"This is your idea of shopping! With a mudblood and Granger none the less!" He storms and pulls on her arm trying to get Cat to leave the store. Well when he called Hermione a mudblood Cat really snapped and held her wand right on his back.  
  
"Let me go Draco or else I will make you feel pain you will never forget!" Pushing her wand further into his back he loosened his grip on her arm and turned around, forcing a kiss on her lips. Cat punches him in the side of the face and got ready for another one, when the guys come back. Harry grabbed Malfoy's robe and pulls him away from Cat.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy!" He pulls out his wand too.  
  
"I can do what I want with my fiancé Potter!' and he storms off, probably to tell Lucious.  
  
"What does he mean fiancé?" Harry asked as he put his wand back in his robe. Cat looked down at her feet and told them that her family planned to have her married off to that monster. She tried to force a smile and brushed the subject off and said where else they wanted to go. While they went through the book store the door in the front banged opened and there stood an angry Lucious.  
  
"CATHERINE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Cat stood there and continued with her business, pulling out all the books on her list from school. Lucious walked up and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her towards him. He put his face in her and glared into her eyes deeply, then letting go he thrust her back. Cat's eyes began to glow purple from their normal green and she yelled at Lucious.  
  
"You are a good for nothing person beware of my curses!" She spat at him and turned back to the very shocked yet scared group behind her. No one ever thought of standing up to Lucious like that and live to tell the tale. With a huff Lucious stormed out pulling Draco behind him. After a slight moment of silence Cat started to giggle and the rest followed in, it was funny to see him beat by a girl younger then him.  
  
"I can't believe it! This is going to be so much fun and I told Draco I could handle myself!" Cat said pushing her cart onto the train. She took only a small bag of money then strolled around the train car looking for an open compartment. Suddenly a hand comes out of one and pulls Cat into it, she turns around and spots Malfoy. Quickly flipping around she back flipped out of the compartment and into the one next to it, which was empty. You signal to the group that she had found one and everyone bustled in. Harry sorta fell into her and his hand brushed against Cat's and he turned a bright shade of red. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek which made him go and even brighter red, plus Malfoy had seen her do it. Smirking in his direction she sarcastically blew him a kiss and turned back to her friends.  
  
After the long train ride to the school it finally stopped, all the students bustled about trying to get out. The four held onto each other as Cat pushed through the crowd and headed to the carriages. They all laughed and got into, talking about all that was going to happen this year. Soon it started to rain, so quickly they ran to the castle and into the Great Hall.  
  
"Don't you need to get sorted into a house?" Hermione asked when they dried off.  
  
"Oh yea well they sent me the sorting hat and I already know my house!" She exclaimed as she sat down with them at Griffindor's table. When Hermione turned to ask her, she nodded and they figured this was her house now. Malfoy didn't look to happy though about her being there but she didn't pay any attention. When the first years had been sorted the prefects took the first years and the rest went off on their own. While Cat walked with Harry up to the dorm, a hand grabbed the side of her robe andspun her around.  
  
"What the hell-"Cat yelled as she faced Draco.  
  
"Why are you in Griffindor?" Draco asked tapping his foot impatiently. Cat turned back around and walked off with Harry, but Draco still raced after her and pushed her down.  
  
"Why is my fiancé in my rival house!" He yelled looking at the angry Cat.  
  
"Because this is where I was told to go and if you want a piece of me, bring it on!" She said lunging towards Draco, but Harry grabbed her around the waist and held the furious raging human. She reached for her wand and tried to get him but Draco had already raced off. Calming down she sat on the floor and sighed.  
  
"Are you alright? Don't listen-"Harry tried to comfort her. She pushed his hand off and walked up the stairs to the common room. She walked up to her dorm, leaving behind a worried Harry. 'I almost let it slip and then they would all know' she thought to herself lying on her bed. She heard the door open but didn't lift her head to see who. She then felt a pair of arms around her shoulders and leaned into the body.  
  
"Cat I know you don't want to marry Draco." Hermione soothingly said holding her friend tightly. "No one would want to." Cat looked up and Hermione and hugged her friend tightly and asked if she could come with her.  
They headed up to the top of the castle where the moon light was very bright. Cat looked at the moon and stepped out into its light. Her body was consumed in it and her hair grew long and from the roots it began to turn silver. Eyes glazed were a bright purple and her ears grew pointed. The wand she carried lengthened and became a beautifully carved staff. She stepped back onto the castle and looked back at the stunned Hermione. Her jaw was open and her brown eyes were really big. Cat giggled and spoke," You know what I am don't you?"  
  
"Y...y...you're an enchantress. But weren't they wiped out a long time ago?" questioning her own knowledge Cat looked sad and told her the story. That wizards and witches feared them because they had a different type of magic that was stronger. For fear of them taking over they took us all out at birth and when they came to her, her parents were able to get her to change to a human looking child, but the moonlight revealed her true identity and if she wasn't careful they could try and kill her as well. Hermione hugged Cat and told her she was safe now from everyone, that no one would find out about it.  
  
Morning light came through the small windows but Cat was buried beneath all the sheets and pillow that Hermione had to borrow a small noise maker from the guys. Cat shot out of bed asking where the fire was. Hermione was on the floor laughing, so Cat felt for her wand and said something. Hermione got up but when she walked past the mirror she screamed, her hair had been turned red. Now Cat was laughing as she changed, but she changed it back. They walked to their first class and sat near the guys and wondered about all the racket this morning. They both burst out laughing again and the guys gave them a strange look, shaking their heads. During class Cat passed the guys a note, it said if they would like to do something for lunch. They both turned and nodded their answer and Cat smiled genuinely.  
  
When they finally got through the rest of their classes, Hermione, Ron and Harry headed to the back near Hagrid's hut where Cat said to meet. When they finally got down to the forest cat stood there with two winged unicorns, she was petting a black colored one. She spotted them and motioned for them to come.  
  
"Wow Cat how did you get them to come?" Hermione asked rubbing the white unicorn's face.  
  
"Yes how did you get these shy creatures to come?" Harry said turning to the frightening black one. Cat turned and looked at Hermione, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Oh yea that's right she owns many so she can connect well with them." Hermione gets out as quickly as possible. Cat smiles and mouths thank you. She hops onto the black one and signals to Hermione to get on the white. Hermione shakes her head and looks at Cat like she is crazy.  
  
"It's ok the white one trust you or should I say Sun Star and the one I'm on is Black Knight." Cat points at the horses and motions Hermione to get on Sun Star. Hesitantly she moves over to the bent over unicorn and grabs a hold and hoist herself up.  
  
"Harry you will ride with me and Ron you go with Hermione." Hermione's head whips around and she gives Cat a look, but Cat laughs and helps Harry up. "Ok now hold on Harry."  
  
"To what?" He says looking around for something.  
  
"To me, around my waist ok." Cat tells him, she placed his hands around her waist and took off. She felt him lay his face against her back and felt a warm sensation go throughout her body, but she shook her head. Glancing over to Ron and Hermione, he had her tight and was keeping his eyes closed, whimpering. She giggled and flew down towards a lake below.  
  
"Harry hold onto my cloak and drag your fingers in the water.' He looks at Cat with excitement and holds tightly. He leans over and lets the cool water flow through his fingers and then he cups some water and throws it on Cat.  
  
"What the hell! Hey that was not funny!" She yells as she wipes the water off her face and smirks back at the laughing boy. She suddenly stops and he flies forward into the water. Cat burst out laughing but when she can't find him in the water she frantically looks around, then a hand grabs her ankle and pulls her into the water. The cold water rushes over her head and she feels around for Harry. Surfacing she sees Ron and Hermione laughing at her and Harry in the water. Cat cast a spell and the others fall off into the water and she starts laughing, but an arm grabs her by the waist and pulls her under the water. She reaches out for the person and pulls them towards her, feeling the face she notices glasses and giggles inside.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" Cat says looking into the green eyes. He looks back and blushes, so they all get back on the unicorns and fly to the shore. Everyone laid out in the sun trying to dry off, talking about classes these past couple of days. Cat got up and walked into the forest behind them, she brought out a basket.  
  
"What is in there?" Ron asked pointing at the basket hoping there was food in it. Cat opens the basket and there was a lot of scrumptious food that made everyone drool. She set it down and started handing food out. She took out a sandwich and took a bite out of it, she looked up and Harry was turned towards her staring. She grabs a grape and tosses it at him, he grabs it and throws it back. She then gets up and tackles him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head, "You think you are just so funny don't you?" she says inches from his face. Harry leans forward and presses his soft lips against hers, she felt the warm sensation again.  
  
"Cat!" Cat turns quickly at Hermione. She points to her hair and she sees that a big part of her hair had turned silver. Quickly getting up she runs her hand over the spot and it goes back to black again. Harry gets up and follows as everyone gets back on the unicorns, heading back to school a couple of tears fell from Cat's green eyes. 


End file.
